Be Careful What You Wish For
by Hinata Uzumaki-sama
Summary: Living in the past is a dangerous game. A spell gone wrong leads to chaos and he has to be the one to set things right. If he fails, not only could he ruin the one he loves the most, but destroy the history of the world. USXUK human names used slight
1. Preface

England was never really good with dealing with the after effects of when his magic screwed up. He was happy to say that it hadn't happened that often. Only a few times and they always lead to weird situations. But this one confused him beyond belief and left him in a huge mess.

"That damn idiot! If he hadn't barged in this whole problem wouldn't exist!" The British man yelled as he looked over at the unconscious body of America. First off, he had no real idea of what the hell happened with his spell to make this happen. But as he sat down on the bed and looked down at the sleeping nation, he tried replaying everything that happened in hope of finding out what happened and how to fix things.

_Flashback_

He hated this day. It was filled with memories he would usually try and forget by drowning them in rum. For him, it represented the start of what would continue to happen for many years to come. He remembered when he was little and was bossed around by his brother Scotland or France and the ideas in his head from those times stayed. _"When I grow up, if I get to be a big brother for anyone, I'm gonna be the best brother ever! I'm gonna have lots of siblings and be sure to take care of them all!"_ That had been his goal. So for him, this day marked the first real time he realized that his dream to be a perfect brother would never come true. Today was July 4th, America's birthday. Though each year, America would invite England to his birthday party, he refused to ever acknowledge his request. Though he knew he was living in the past a little too much, he couldn't help it. America was his little brother. And on his birthday, America told England that he didn't want anything to do with him anymore. It hurt him. England just wanted to forget. Yet the past was also too happy for him to really want to forget. The early days when America was still a small colony. They were the precious things that England wanted to keep. So do to a combination of the liquor in his body and the sadness in his heart, England thought up an idea. As he looked through his old spell books he finally found the things to make his idea work. All he wanted was to go back and temporarily have those feelings flood over him again. To ignore the pain he had and have happiness instead, even if only temporary.

So finally he was ready. The symbols on the floor were just the ones he needed and he began to chant. He had to improvise since he had more or less created this spell on his own. It was a long shot but he had to try. He stared into the center of the circle where light had begun glowing he saw shadows moving around him as blurry pictures started to appear in front of him. Memories from centuries long ago appeared. He focused as they became clearer and he smiled when finally, a younger version of himself rocking a sleeping America appeared. It was ready. Once he touched the circle, he'd relive the moment.

Suddenly, as fate would have it, as he reached out the door swung open with a slightly buzzed America with a party hat on walked in.

"Iggy! You're not allowed to stay in the dark today! It's time to party! Let's go!" He yelled as he tugged on England's sleeve.

"America what are you doing here!" England gasped as he struggled against the American.

"Oh come on Arthur! Come out and party! I have fireworks!" America yelled. He was about to succeed in dragging England out of the room when he finally noticed the pictures of him and England still dancing around on the floor. Completely forgetting what he was originally there to do, America went forward, stumbling a little, and reached out for the younger version of himself.

"Alfred! Wait! Don't touch it!" England warned but it was too late. America had just kneeled down and touched the images when a blinding light filled the room. A loud scream was heard and just as suddenly as it happened, the light was gone and smoke filled the room. England ran from the room to try and breathe again, only after did he remember about America. He raced back in but the smoke was still heavy.

"America! Are you ok? Alfred! Answer me will you, you bloody idiot!" He shouted but not a sound came. England ran to open the windows and the smoke almost immediately began to clear out. England ran back to where his symbols had been, trying to see if he could find the American. He was beginning to panic until he heard a very soft little voice. It was just a groan or something, but it was a sign. America was still ok. England kneeled in front of where the center had been and found a body. It moved and there were soft noise coming from it, but this wasn't the America he knew. He nervously tried to shake the body, but it curled up and continued on sleeping. Though completely confused, England picked up the body and carried it to his room. As he put America down he really took in who he was staring at. Not the America from the 21st century he was so used to, but the face of a child that he hadn't seen since the 17th century. The shock was too much. England watched the child sleep, but moved into the corner as he stared at his little brother, colonial America.

_End of Flashback_

So that's how he got into this. The little boy hadn't woken up yet and England was starting to get nervous. As he stared at the sleeping child, he did remember how this used to go. He would always tuck America in and wait beside him to get up again. A smile appeared on his face. Though he would have to get to work on what happened, maybe for now things would work out. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened and needed to talk to America, but maybe they could stay together, even if only for a little while. As he started daydreaming, England didn't notice that America had finally woken up.

"E-England? I-Is that you?" the little colony asked in a small whimper. England turned back and found that America was trembling slightly. He was scared of him.

"Yeah its me, America, how do you feel? Do you remember what happened?" England asked. He expected to be shoved away for being so close. Though America liked to glomp him to annoy him, he wasn't one to be fussed over. So it was a surprise when America got up and hugged England close.

"I-I don't know what happened! Y-You tucked me in like normal, b-but then there was this really bright light. I felt like I was being pulled somewhere. I-I yelled for you but you didn't answer. T-Then I saw this man, H-He had glasses and a brown jacket on. He was getting closer to me but then the got pulled in the direction I came from and I got pulled here. W-What happened England? T-This doesn't look like my room! Y-You look older too!" America yelled as he began to cry. England held the frighten child in his arms but was trying to figure it out. His spell was made for him to go back and relive the moments he wanted to. But could that have been too literal? He wanted only to experience it like if was there. But had the spell been so off that it would send the person back in time to literally relive the moment? In return, it sent the person from the past to the present to fill in. So that meant… America was stuck in the past! Jeez, just what had he done!

**Ok, I know I REALLY shouldn't be posting anymore new stories. But the only things that I've been able to write lately are Hetalia fics. I'm totally in love with this series. So I'm gonna work on the other stories, but in the meantime, let me know what you think of this fic! I have no idea what was going on in my head when I wrote it. But oh well, if it's a flop it's a flop. Review please!**


	2. What Happened?

**This is going to be told in present and past and back again but the switch will be noticeable. Anyway, I'm just writing since the idea is stuck in my head. Who knows what will happen!**

_Italics are thoughts_

England just stared at the small colony in his arms and gently rocked him. Out of all the things he majorly screwed up on. This was huge!

_I can take care of this. I'm the best when it comes to spells. All I need is a little bit of time and I'll have this fixed. And I took care of America before. Out of all the people in the world I'm probably the only one he'd trust anyway. _England told himself. Eventually America calmed down and started to look around at the new surroundings. He started squirming a bit as he tried to look at everything. England couldn't help but smile as he remembered how America had always been a curious child.

"England! W-What is this! It's like a really big candle!" America yelled as he ran up to a lamp. He tugged at the cord that plugged into the wall and jumped a bit as the light went out. England struggled to not laugh at the child's surprised expression.

"It's a lamp America. I have a lot of new things here that you haven't seen before. We're at my house. Do you remember when I took you here before?" England told him as the little boy tried to escape the room and explore. England caught him before he could go to far and tickled the little colony. America's laugh made England feel so warm.

"I'll show you everything later ok? But right now you have to be good and stay here. I have some work I need to do and I can't play." England said which immediately made America start pouting.

"I wanna play outside England! You always let me play outside when you work. Why can't I at least look around your house?" America whined. England immediately shook his head. Though he knew it meant that he'd have to deal with finding something to keep him occupied, England just knew that he had to protect America from the modern world. It was just a gut instinct but he was going to follow it.

"I'm sorry America, you have to stay inside. But I'll show you something really cool ok?" England said as he put America back down and held his hand out to him. America stared at it for a moment before he grabbed the hand and nodded. England took America into the living room (while dragging him away from all the other lamps and electronic devises that caught his attention) and grabbed one of the huge pillows off his couch and placed on the floor. America immediately sat down on it and stared up at England, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Alright, ready America?" England said as his cute little colony nodded. England picked up the nearest remote and turned on the huge flat screen that covered his wall. England laughed as he saw America's eyes widen as cartoons started playing on the screen. He jumped up and ran over trying to touch the pictures as he laughing with all the characters on the screen.

"This is called a TV. Just stay here and watch it for a bit." England told America in a stern voice. Just as he was about to leave to get started on trying to figure out how to reverse this, a loud voice came from the front door.

"Angleterre! It's moi! I came to pick you up of the G8 meeting!" France shouted as he let himself into the house. England froze, and to his surprise, America did too at the sound of the voice before running to England crying.

"E-England! Th-That's France! H-He's going to try and take me away from you again!" America cried. England panicked as he tried to calm America down and keep him quiet.

"Don't worry, I'll make him go away. Hide here and don't come out no matter what alright?" England told him. America was more than eager to oblige and went back to sitting in front of the TV as England ran to meet the Frenchman.

France was standing in his doorway waiting impatiently but his usual flirtatious attitude immediately appeared once he saw England.

"Ah there you are Angleterre! Come, we must hurry if we want to get to little Amérique's house on time for the G8 to start!" France said which made England's blood run cold. How the hell did he forget that the meeting was hosted by America this time! Things really weren't working out for him.

"Um… A-America was just here yesterday and was still pretty drunk from his stupid birthday party. I-I'm not really sure how he's going to be able host the G8 with the hangover he must be having." England said which only made France laugh.

"Oh Angleterre! It's only you who can't hold his liquor down! Amérique is just as strong as the rest of the European nations!" France said as he made an attempted to drag England out of the house.

"Cut it out moron! I have a lot of stuff going on!" England yelled as he was struggling to escape. How the hell was he going to deal with not only France, but the other five nations and of course, America all at once? His mind went blank as he heard yelling and was very suddenly dropped by France.

"G-Get away from England!" America's small voice screamed as he pushed France. England tried to warn him to run away and hide but it was too late. Once France let England fall with a loud thud, he immediately picked up a squirming America.

"M-Mon dieu! A-Amérique? B-But! H-How! A-Angleterre is this your doing?" France asked as America started crying. England ran over to rescue America from France and tried to calm him down while getting ready to explain things.

"The idiot ran into the room while I was doing magic. I screwed things up because of it and now, this isn't the America we know, the one we know is stuck in the past while we have this one." England explained. France just stood there, completely shocked before he finally turned away and pulled out his cell phone.

"Oi! What are you doing?" England asked.

"We were going to have the G8 meeting anyway, but I think it won't be good if everyone starts heading over to Amérique's house. We'll have it at my house, but you'll need to bring _him._ The others need to know about this." France said in a stern voice as he pointed at America.

"No! This is my fault and I'm the only one with enough knowledge of magic to know what to do to fix this! Leave the others out of it!" England yelled but was ignored as France made a call to each nation.

"They'll be gathering soon. We should go." France said before patting a still trembling America on the head.

"Don't cry mon petit lapin, we're not going to hurt you. We'll get you home safely." The French nation said with a smile. America looked scared but nodded as he clung to England. As he reluctantly followed France out the door, England couldn't help but think of the America from this time. Back in the 17th century.

_"America, you better be ok you idiot!"_

_

* * *

_

America couldn't ever remember feeling as bad as he did. His head was pounding and he was sure he was going to throw up. He remembered seeing someone; he wasn't sure who it was, but right when he made eye contact, a bright light surrounded him. Now, he had no idea what had happened to him. But all he could currently focus on was the pain he felt. He slowly opened his eyes and shuddered as sunlight hit his face.

_"H-How did I get here? I was in England's basement before. What happened?" _He asked himself as he struggled to his feet. He looked at his surroundings and was surprised. Though he wasn't in England's house like he remembered, this place was familiar. He got up and rubbed his still sore head. He felt like he had a hangover. The house was simple. There wasn't anything modern in it at all. But still, he knew it. He remembered the familiar feeling of being there. As he really focused on the things in the room his memory finally came back to him.

_"N-No way! H-how is this possible? T-This has to just be a dream or something, right?"_ America thought to himself as he looked around. He remembered the little house very well. Everything was just how he remembered it. Only, he couldn't believe that it was really there.

"T-This is just so really messed up dream! T-There's no way I-I'm really-" he was cut off by the sound of cheering outside. America, being curious as always and still determined to find some answers, went out to see what the fuss was about. He didn't believe what he saw. Everyone was dressed so differently than how he was now used to. And the buildings were different. They were very simple. There weren't any cars, only wagons with horses. The streets weren't even paved! As he kept repeating to himself that this was all just a dream from drinking a little too much, he went over to crowd of people gathering and heading off somewhere.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on here?" America asked an elderly man who was at the edge of the crowd.

"Can't you tell? The English ships are finally here. It's been a little while huh? I heard that man who comes here and looks after that poor little boy in the mansion came this time too. That kid sure will be happy." The man said. America nodded but was still confused. The English were here? Why? What were they doing? He pushed his way through and saw a small platoon of British soldiers. A sudden silence fell over the crowd as some new man stood up and read allowed from a piece of parchment.

"We have almost fully driven out the invading French soldiers. The fight for the New World will soon be over, with us as the victor!" The man yelled. Cheering erupted from the crowd as America stood in shock.

_"T-The war of the New World? I-Isn't that… The French and Indian War? B-But that ended in the 1760's! H-How is this possible?"_ He asked himself. As the crowd began to break up, he saw a man heading off to the side of the soldiers. Short messy blond hair made him stand out from the others. He smiled as he stood there proudly in his military uniform. America had seen him before. But he hadn't seen him like that since he was a child.

"E-England?" He managed to choke out as he took a step forward. He couldn't believe it. England looked so young. It was a little amusing actually. But once he saw England he was certain that he was right in saying that He really was back in his colonial time. The only questions now were, how and when could he go back?

**Ok so shorter than I originally wanted it to be but hey, I tried. Thanks to the two people who reviewed last time! It made me feel like this isn't a totally stupid idea. Anyway, going to keep this one up since I do like my idea and hetalia has completely corrupted my mind! Please review!**


	3. That's Really America?

_Colonial Times_

America could only stare at England from where he stood in the crowd. He definitely looked a lot younger than he did back in the 21st century, but there was no doubt it was him. Bright blond hair, shinning green eyes, and of course, his thick bushy eyebrows. The British nation whispered something to the man who had read the speech and then started to make his way through the crowd. America immediately backed up and made sure England didn't see him. England waved and smiled at the colonist who greeted him as he went back up the path that America had just come from. Only then did America manage to put things together in his mind.

_"Shit! He's going back to my house!" _He thought as he ran. He thought back to when he was a child and did his best to remember the quickest ways back to his house from the village. He ran through a small forest and managed to run into the house and lock it. As he paced back and forth he began to seriously panic.

_"Ok, I-I don't need to worry! All I need to do is show England it's me and then explain everything I know to him. Once he realizes it's me, I'm sure he could do some magic and get me back home! Y-Yeah, everything will turn out just fine!"_ He told himself as he unlocked the door and looked out the window. The Englishman was just coming up the path at that moment when America looked out. He remembered how he used to run out and jump into England's arms whenever he came to visit. He sat down in a chair and waited until he heard the door open.

"Hey! America! I'm back. Where are you?" England called out. America stepped out in front of him and tried his best to smile.

"H-Hey England, What's up?" He asked nervously as he moved a little closer to him. He began to get really nervous as he noticed that England had yet to say anything. But only seconds after, the wind was knocked out of him as he was pinned to the wall. As he struggled to stand, America saw England holding him up with one hand, a musket in the other.

"E-England! W-What are you doing?" America managed to choke out.

"Shut up! I don't know who you are but you're going to tell me right now what you're doing here!" England ordered as he raised the musket up slightly.

"I-I told you! It's me! America! Your colony! Y-Your little brother!" America shouted. He hated thinking about himself ever being someone else's colony, but if it meant that he wouldn't be killed by England, he was willing to admit it.

"There's no way you're America! I was only gone for ten months fighting against that French bastard! America may be a nation, but no nation could grow this much within a year!" England said. He pinned the musket against America's neck and turned away.

"America! Where ever you are come out! I got this guy so you're safe now!" England shouted. When no response came England immediately turned his attention back on America.

"What did you do to him? Tell me where he is! Tell me now or I'll kill you myself!" England threatened.

"I-I don't know… what I can do…" America managed to mumble as he looked around the room. He saw a small toy box and got an idea. With all his might, he managed to push the older nation off of him and ran to the box. He knew England was pointing the musket at him but didn't turn around until he found what he needed in the box.

"England! Look! Remember this?" America asked as he held up a stuffed rabbit in his hands. England recognized it but still held the musket up.

"This was the first present you ever gave to me. You gave it to me time you visited me after I picked you over France. I didn't want it at first since I liked to play with the bunnies out in the woods but you said that this bunny would always stay with me and also I wasn't allowed to keep any more bunnies in the house. You gave it to me when you also gave me my human name!" America said as he stood up with his hands in the air, still clutching the rabbit.

"My name is Alfred. You named me after one of your previous kings. The name you use when people who aren't supposed to know you're a country are around you is Arthur Kirkland. You first saw me when Finland led you and France to meet me. After that, you came on your own and told me I was from that point on, your little brother. Even though when I tried to call you niichan you told me just to call you England. Do you see now Arthur? It's really me! America! It's Alfred!" America said. England just stood there completely shocked. America knew that all the things he said were moments that only the two of them remembered because it was shared with just the two of them. It took a minute but England finally lowered his musket and walked closer.

"H-How? I-It wasn't even a full year. B-But only America knew about those things…" England stammered. America smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Actually, you're right, I'm not exactly the America you left here; but I'm still me England. And I need you're help." America said in soft voice. He took off his glasses to let England see that it was really him. England moved closer and smiled as he pulled America into a hug. At first, the touch seemed foreign to him. But as he relaxed in England's embrace, he remembered how he used to miss his touch so much when he was away. Though he'd never admit it, he let a tear fall as he hugged his old mentor back.

"You've grown up. I'm glad. You're still my little brother though. So tell me what you need from me." England said in a sad, but comforting voice. America batted his eyelashes to make the tears go away before looking back at England.

"It's a complex story and I don't know if you'll believe me. I'm sorry to say that I don't fully understand what happened. The only thing I'm certain of is that if things are going to be made right, I need your help. Please, listen till the end England." America asked. England nodded and patted America's head slightly. It felt odd to have the older, yet shorter nation do this to him, but America let it slide. England sighed as he held out his hand to the younger nation and smiled.

"Alright then, let's go. It seems that this will take a while, why don't I make us some lunch and you can explain everything." England said. Though he knew what it would mean in the end, America nodded and took his hand as England led the way into the kitchen. Where America was sure that he'd get food poisoning yet again by horrible British cooking.

* * *

As the sound of all the other nations gathering came from the other room, England stood outside, holding a trembling America in his arms. He had talked it over with France on what they would do once everyone arrived. France would explain a bit of what happened and then England would bring America in. From there, they didn't know what would happen. England knew everyone was there. He would just wait until France told him to go in. A light tug on his shirt pulled him back from his own thoughts and back to the small colony in his arms.

"E-England. What's going on? Why did we have to be with France all that time? It was scary! A-And there's a bunch of people in that room. Who are they? A-Are they all France's friends?" America asked. England realized that America had never been surrounded by so many nations at once before, so there was no doubt he was scared.

"They're both of our friends. So don't worry, they won't hurt you." England said. America nodded and relaxed a little bit. They waited in silence for a few more minutes before France poked his head out the door.

"Alright England, we're ready." France said as he opened the door for them. As England walked in and America looked around at all the older nations, everyone gasped slightly. England was ready. He was certain that the reaction would scare poor America. But instead, America started trying to get down and get a closer look at all the other nations.

"S-So, What France-san said was true! America-san really did get switched with his colonial self!" Japan said. He was the first to really respond. The room then filled with the others, all beginning to voice their opinions.

"So England's magic is real!" Germany yelled.

"Ve~ but little America is so cute! Can't we just keep him like this?" Italy asked.

"No! We have to return him back to his original time! Who knows how much this could screw up history!" Japan yelled which made Italy shrink back into his seat.

"I agree with Italy da! Having America as a colony again would make this a lot easier without his annoying methods of running things." Russia said as he smiled at the colony, making England hold on even tighter to America.

"This is true, but this does put a lot of history in danger. Angleterre said that the Amérique we know is back in time. He could be accidently ruining parts of history!" France said. Everyone had gotten up to get a better look at little America when Italy was pushed aside by the only person who hadn't said a word yet.

"America? Alfred? I-Is it really you?" Canada said as he looked into the colony's eyes. America just looked curiously at Canada before turning back to England.

"D-Do I know him?" America asked which made Canada turn away, completely depressed.

"Hold on Canada, maybe he's just too young. America, what year do you think it is?" England asked.

"It's 1759 England!" America said proudly. England sighed and pulled Canada back.

"That's it Canada, don't you see? Back in his time, I hadn't won that part of the Seven Years War yet. You were still with the wine bastard. You two haven't met yet." England said which made Canada feel a little better and made France glare as he remembered the defeat. Canada smiled as he approached America again.

"I get it now. America, I'm Canada. Though technically you're my older brother, I guess for right now I'm your older brother." Canada said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out some maple candy and gave it to the child who was more than happy to take the sweets.

"Thank you Canada!" he said and held his arms out to his other brother. England was sad to give America to the younger nation, but he knew that Canada cared about his brother just as much as England did. So sharing with him was ok. The other nations broke of and were talking amongst themselves as both England and Canada kept America busy. It took a while but eventually, everyone took their seats again. America was having fun staring all around at the other nations while Canada held him in his arms. France stood up; taking the place that normally America would hold as a leader.

"Alright, though most of us are limited in fixing the situation, what should we do? We have all made good points on if we should fix this or not. What should it be? We endanger our past and thus ourselves by leaving the situation as it is. History could be disrupted; but that could also be a good thing. If we have young Amérique here, then we could have some control over one of the leading powers. But this also means that the America we know will be stuck in the past. So, what shall we do?" France asked the other nations.

"We can't be selfish! This truly could ruin the history of not only America, but also the world. It doesn't matter if we like it or not, America needs to be brought back." Germany said.

"Yes but the influence we could have on the child before we send him back could prove to be beneficial da! Though I agree on returning him, our influence on him while he is still young will stay with him until he's much older. We could keep little America under our influence and raise him to benefit us all. And think England, if we do this; you might not lose your first little brother. You'd like that wouldn't you da?" Russia said and smiled. England just glared back as he looked at America playing with Canada's polar bear.

"That is a good point, but we'd have to be extremely careful. The history of America has an effect on us all. So if we screw something up on what we teach this child, we endanger ourselves as well." Japan noted. Everyone nodded and started mumbling. England panicked. This meant that when America went back, he wouldn't fully be relying on England. He'd have relations with everyone. He didn't like it.

"_Shit! I have to protect him. I can't let them get near him and influence him!"_ England thought. Then it hit him.

"Wait, we don't have time for this! We can't focus on manipulating America! Right now the one we know could be ruining the past. If we take a long time on which things to teach America, history could be completely changed thanks to the influence our America is giving the past!" England yelled. Everyone stopped and stared as the realization came, and then the panic.

"Shit! Who knows what he could be telling our past selves! Certain events could be seriously fucked up!" France said as he started panicking and shooting death glares at the small colony while Canada froze and looked pale; leaving the child in his arms completely confused.

"England-san, we all agree that if anyone is going to be able to help find out how to revert this, it's you. I will call China and tell him about this later. He is the oldest out of all of us and his wisdom will be useful here. The only problem is, watching America-san while you work on this. Since it seems we all do want some influence on the child, I propose that we each take turns watching the child while England works. Though this is only while he's working on fixing this since I'm sure young America-san won't be happy if he's too far away from England-san for too long. Does this work for everyone?" Japan asked the gathered nations. Though England was already scared of the other nations getting to close to America, the others overruled him. He was powerless.

"Alright then, we just need to make a plan on who will watch the child first. England-san, if you want, you can go home and we will call you with the schedule for who will watch America later. Besides…" Japan said with a smile as he turned to look at America, struggling to stay awake in Canada's arms.

"I think the little one needs to go home. This was probably a very exciting day for him." Japan calmly said. England couldn't help but smile at the cute little boy. He got up and gently picked America up and hugged him close, letting the child rest his head on his shoulder. The other nations said quiet farewells to the two as they left. Though he walked silently through the halls and back out the building to make the trip back to his house, he clung to the child. He was determined to protect him, no matter what the others decided on.

* * *

**Whew! That was fun! Ok first off thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I loved the reviews and they keep the motivation coming! Will hopefully finish my other hetalia fic soon, update the other Naruto stories, and probably even post a one shot or two for Valentines Day! Tell me which couple I should do! One final note, one of my best friends has a fanfiction account. I don't know how many people who read this likes wrestling too, but anyone who does please go look at her work! Her account is coumba and she's awesome so go check it out! Thanks again guys! Remember, the more reviews will always equal faster updates!**


	4. Getting to Work

_Present time_

England woke up the next day to small hands poking him curiously. He opened his eyes and jumped slightly when he saw little America sitting beside him. Right then, all the events of the previous day came running to his head. It took him a minute before he got up.

"Good morning England! America said as he jumped on of his guardian and laughed. Arthur pushed him off and couldn't help but laugh a little. He remembered how he used to always get up like this with the small child waking him. He really missed it. Though he really did want to spoil him, England put on a stern face and held the child.

"You know you shouldn't wake a person like that. It's very rude." He lectured which immediately made the small colony pout.

"But you were sleeping for so long! I wanted you to get up and play!" He whined. England sighed and put the child back down on the bed as he stood up and started to get dressed. He knew he'd have to find some new clothes for America. It wouldn't be good if he was running around in the same thing the whole time. So a shopping trip was definitely needed. He heard America bouncing up and down on the bed and sighed. This child was filled with energy. That wasn't ever going to change no matter how old he got.

Once he was fully dressed, he grabbed America and headed toward the kitchen. At least this part was going to be fun reliving. How America had once loved his cooking. England was going to cherish these little things that would disappear once the colony went back to his own time. In fact, thanks to the modern world's advanced technology, finding ways to remember these moments would be a little easier. Not to mention a great way to blackmail America later! After cooking a simple meal for the child, he quickly ran and grabbed his video camera. England watched as America happily at every bit of food placed in front of him and didn't notice the video camera until all of the food was gone.

"What's that England?" The child asked while pointing at the camera.

"It's a magical devise that's going to help both of us later in life when we need to remember times like this. Trust me America, we'll want these things to help us." England said. The child didn't mind. He stared at it curiously but that was it.

"How does it work?" he asked as he reached out for the camera. England couldn't help but laugh at how adorable America was.

"It's just going to watch you and then, later when we want to we can see these moments again on the television I showed you earlier. So, how did you like your breakfast?" England asked, already smirking.

"It was great England! You're such a good cook!" America said as he smiled at his guardian. England put the camera down and hugged America close and quickly kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you Alfred. That means a lot to me." England said.

"E-England? Does it really mean a lot to you? You never use the human name you gave me." America said as he clung to England.

"Of course it does Alfred." England replied as he still held the child close to him. These really were the moments that he missed the most. Having a child adore him and him being able to give all the love in the world back.

"E-England? I-If you're using my name, does this mean I should call you Arthur?" America questioned.

"If you want to. I told you, as nations we refer to each other by the name of our country. Though when we are closer than just allies, we usually refer to each other by our human names. You are not just my colony America. You're my little brother, Alfred." England said. The child looked up at him with eyes filled with curiosity but he said nothing. A few minutes passed by, but neither of them moved until they heard the doorbell ring throughout the house. England quickly pushed aside his brief moments of innocent happiness and put America back down in the chair as he served the child a second helping.

"Stay here ok? I'll be back in a minute." England instructed as he quickly turned off his camera that had recorded the whole moment between him and his former charge and went to answer the door right as the bell rang again.

"I'm coming!" he yelled right before he opened the door to see both Japan and China standing on his porch.

"England-san, good morning. I do hope we are not intruding on you too early in the morning." Japan said as he bowed politely at the European nation.

"Not at all. Why are you both here though?" England questioned.

"As I said at the meeting yesterday, we have decided on a rotation schedule for who will watch America-san as you work. I have come to fill you in and China is here to assist you in any way possible." Japan replied while pointing at China who at the mention of his name, bowed slightly as well.

"I must admit that I still don't really believe this story. It just seems too odd to believe aru." China confessed.

"Would you both like to come in then? I'll make some tea and China, since you haven't met him yet, I'll introduce you to the America from back when I first met him." England said with a smile. The Asian nations nodded as they stepped inside. England led them into the kitchen, where America had already been peaking out from to see who it was who had come to visit. The colony quickly hid behind England and trembled slightly as he stared at the new nations.

"America, you're being rude when we have guests. You saw one of these men yesterday remember? And the other man is just as nice. There's no reason to be scared." England told him as he tried to pry America away from him and out to see the oriental nations.

"Ah, he's so cute aru! China said as he kneeled down to get a better look at America. Japan sighed and smiled a little at the colony.

"It's nice to see you again America-san. My name is Japan, and this is China." Japan said. America still looked a little unsure but decided to let go of England wave.

"H-Hello… J-Japan and China. It's nice to meet you." He mumbled. China immediately pulled out a sweet from his pocket and handed it to the child while fussing about how adorable America was. Japan started blushing as he looked back at England.

"Forgive him, he loves cute things a little too much." Japan said. England nodded and led everyone back into the kitchen. America moved over to China, loving the attention the older nation was giving him. While China happily kept America's attention, Japan and England discussed business.

"We have come to an agreement on who will watch America while you work. Each nation that is part of the G8 will get one day each to be with America-san. Since we are unsure on how long you will be in reversing this, if it takes longer than our first rotation, we will continue in the same order until you have an answer on how to get our America-san back. The order is: Me, then France-san, Italy-kun, Canada-san, Germany-san, and finally, Russia-san. Is this alright with you?" Japan asked. England really wasn't sure about this idea. If he hurried and worked his hardest, he could probably find a way to fix things before the order got to Germany or Russia. Yet, this would also mean less time for him to keep his precious little brother with him. He'd have to send him back. Either way, America would be taken from him. Yet, did he really have a choice?

"Alright, that sounds fine to me. Be careful with him though. He has so much energy and is a very curious child. Keep an eye on him or else he'll wander off and cause trouble." England instructed as turned over to America who was still having fun playing small games with China. China held the colony in his arms before handing him over to England.

"America, I'm going to be busy and can't watch you today. So Japan here is going to watch you, alright?" England said. The child's happy expression immediately changed as he latched onto his guardian.

"England! I want to stay with you though! Why can't I play here?" He asked as tears started to form around his eyes.

"China and I need to get some work done America. You'll have lots of fun with Japan, in his house; it's filled with many different things from the east! Don't you want to explore like I do?" England asked. The child immediately looked up. England knew his former colony used to try and copy everything he did. Finally, America let go nodded.

"I-I get to come back here later right? I-It's just for a little while, right?" America asked nervously.

"Right, Japan is going to bring you home later. Be a good boy and behave for him, alright?" England said. America nodded before walking over to Japan and looking up at him curiously.

"Alright, thank you England-san. I'll bring him back before it gets dark." Japan said as he took the colony's hand and together they left the house. England sighed before clearing the dishes.

"This must be hard for you aru. Watching people, some nations that you still don't fully trust, take your precious little brother away from you." China said. England froze as China spoke. He was amazed that the oriental nation knew exactly what he was feeing. China saw the confused and surprised expression on his face and laughed.

"You forget who was the one to raise Japan, Korea, Taiwan, and even though we have different opinions on this topic, Hong Kong is also my little brother." China said as he looked back at England. Hong Kong had been raised by both of them and they had fought over him a lot. Yet China looked at England with more sympathy than anger as he brought up Hong Kong.

"Japan will take care of him. He's pretty good with children aru. For now, I know a lot of things from my land and it's culture of magic from throughout the ages. I know you are worried about what will happen when he has to go and be with people like Germany and Russia. This is hard for you. So please, let me do anything that you think could help, alright aru?" China said and smiled. England nodded and managed to smile back.

"Thank you this means a lot. You're right, let's get to work."

* * *

America stared at the food and curiously poked it with his fork. Though it was burnt, he knew that England did put a lot of work into it. He also knew that England was his best bet on anyone helping him get back to his own time. So the manners that the Englishman had drilled into him kicked in as he started eat the meat (fish? No. Chicken? Maybe?) on his plate.

"It's great England! I really have always liked your cooking." America said as he forced some more food down his throat.

"I'm glad that even though you're older, you still like what I make you." England said and smiled at America.

"So will you now tell me what you meant by you're not the same America I left? Obviously you grew up but what else?" England asked and looked seriously at him. America thought back and realized that he couldn't really remember when England would really look at him and take him seriously. Could he sense the exact significant difference between him and his colonial self?

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure how it happened. Don't laugh at the corny line, but I'm from the future England. All the way from the 21st century." America said and nervously looked back at England. America was begging inside, hoping that England would believe him.

"A-America? You're joking, right? How in the world could you be from the 21st century?" England asked. Oh well, so much for him hoping.

"I don't really know. Look it's going to sound weird but listen ok? Well, back in the 21st century, I was having my bir- uh, I mean, I was having this party and I wanted you to come too. W-We had fought and I wanted you to come over. I went over to you're house to get you, but when I got there you were in a black clock and there was some bright lights coming from off of the floor. I was curious and didn't hear you yell at me to get away until I was pulled into the light. I woke up and I was here." America said. He needed England's help. So telling him that in the relatively near future, he was going to declare independence and ever since then, they had fought over things probably wasn't a good idea. England looked down and thought about all the things that America had said and finally nodded.

"Well, I know you're at least telling a little bit of truth. You described my magical spell casting. I've never shown you that before. And right now, there is no way you could easily run all over and get to my house just to invite me to some party without it taking a long time. So, what choice do I have? But, if you're here, where is the you from this time?!" England shouted as he ran through the house in a panic. America sighed as he watched his former guardian run around frantically. Though he hadn't voiced it allowed, he was also curious to where this younger version of him was.

"America? Alfred? Are you there? Where are you?" England yelled as he ran around the small house trying to find the colony.

"E-England wait, I-I think I remember a bit more of what happened." America said quietly as he walked up to him.

"I remember when I fell into that blinding light, I saw someone. The person was a child, a lot smaller than me. I-I think it might have been me! The me from this time at least. He went to the future and I was sent here!" America shouted. This made England stop dead in his tracks and slowly look back at America. He stayed silent for a few minutes before starting to panic again.

"This is terrible! The younger you! H-He's probably terrified and he's all alone! I can't just sit here I need to do something! I need to get him back here!" England yelled.

"Well that's the problem! I don't know how I got her except for the fact that you did some magic stuff and I'm now stuck here! You know magic! Can't your figure out how to get me back so I can then send the younger me back?" Alfred asked.

"I don't even know what kind of spell this me from the future used! It's all based on that. For every spell there is always and opposite. Unless I figure out what the spell the me in the future used, I can't even begin to figure out how to send you back! Oh poor Alfred! He's probably terrified! He's all alone and I imaging that the 21st century must be very different than it is now. He won't know how to take care of himself!" England shouted as he paced back and forth.

"He'll be fine. I was at your house so you'll be there. If you're like this right now, the version of you from the future must be having a field day with this. So don't worry ok?" America said as he tried to calm the older nation down. It surprised America a bit to see his former caretaker so shaken. He was still able to think back to the days when he was under England's care and he couldn't ever remember seeing him so flustered the way his was now. He remembered when he used to be scared or nervous and how England used to comfort him, never the other way around. So, he did the only thing he could think of to make him calm down. He wrapped his arms around England and hugged him.

"Calm down ok? Everything will be fine. We'll get through this. You've already helped me learn my role as a new nation. IT was hard but we did it together. We can do this together too. So please don't be upset England…" He begged.

"America… You really have grown up. Thank you." England said as he pulled away to playfully ruffle his hair.

"My cute little brother really grew up to become a man. It's an odd thought. But, I do miss the younger you. You should be back in your own time, and he should be here. I'll try my best to help you, but you're going to have to help as well, ok?" England said.

"You know, in my time I'm the hero of the world! So of course I'm going to help you out Ig-England!" He said with a laugh. Probably not the best idea to use England's nickname since he only got the name from Japan telling him how to say 'England' in Japanese. Neither of them had met the oriental nation yet. He knew be careful. He right now could change things that would eventually affect his own history, and England's.

"So what will I have to do?" America asked curiously.

"Well I have no idea what kind of magic this older me must have discovered compared to what I know now. That along with the changes of time that would have affected this as well. So, the only option on that area is to get you doing magic too!"

"Ok! Wait, WHAT? I HAVE TO USE MAGIC?" America asked. Until now, he really had always made fun of England's magic. But now it was up to him? Oh this wasn't going to be fun…

* * *

**Wow! Ok sorry it took so long for this to get up. But at least you got a fun long chapter out of the wait! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep them coming and I'll keep writing!**


	5. Magic Lessons and Japanese Time

**All right, A LOT later than I had wanted this out but I had been sick, looking at college, going to a con for birthday, and school. I'm super sorry this has taken so long but I did only get one review for this last chapter which didn't help my motivation. So anyway, here's the new chapter. ****Btw, I've just realized I haven't done a disclaimer… I own nothing!

* * *

**

_Colonial Times_

As the books pilled higher and higher in front of him, America really was getting disturbed.

"_Just how many hours has Iggy put into this stuff? If this is only his small collection, I'm going to be way too scared to go into his basement ever again._" America thought to himself. Yet as he stared at his former guardian, he couldn't bring himself to complain as the soft smile he remembered appear on the man's face.

"England, is this really all necessary? I mean you don't _really_ want me to learn all this stuff right?" America asked nervously as the books started to make him feel a little frightened.

"I can't do all of this by myself. I've been watching you to see if you had the Sight or not, even if you can't I'll need you for information." England said as he moved over to America. It was odd to be back in this time period. He remembered everything being so simple back in these days. England was the one who took care of him and did all the work. He was the one who he had relied on. America blushed as he remembered how much he used to dream about becoming a nation that would make England proud. But those days were gone. He was independent now and wouldn't trade his freedom for anything.

"Hey, America? Though I'm still at war back in Europe and here, I'm going to try my best to get all my work done from here. I don't think it would be a good idea to leave you alone while you are like this. In return though, even though you are older I'm sure you know your responsibilities as a nation. You are my colony, my little brother. I'm right now doing my best to fight for your safety and keep you away from France. If this spell hadn't happened and the you from this time were still here I wouldn't bring this up. But now that you, America from the 21st century, is here things are changed. Not only do you know what will happen in this war, but what will happen in many wars to come. So please America, help me! Together we can build better future. If you tell me what choices to make to win, I could stay here with you much longer than I can now. I… I know that now, you are much older so you probably don't even remember this, but I will never forget how sad your face looks when I'm forced to leave you. Alfred, I don't want to leave you anymore!" England shouted as he pulled America close and let blue orbs meet green ones. He was wrong, America did remember how much he used to cling to England when he was forced to leave and how he would cry. How his beloved big brother used to be his one and only protector and in return America had loved him with all of his heart. And yet, he knew this was wrong. If he helped England now, his pride, his independence, everything he knew that had made him the nation he was today could be at risk.

"England, please listen to me. I'm not sure how much I can say. You know as well as I do that history is something that builds all of us nations. There are things that are going to happen that I would do anything to change. Yet the later outcomes bring forth something even greater. So please, I want to help you but anything but giving you that information. I-I'm sorry Arthur…" America said with all the honesty in his heart.

"Why? Why can't you just tell me? I-I mean, I am going to win this war right? I won't lose you right America?" England asked desperately as he started to look worried.

"I-I can't say! Don't look at me like that England! I would tell you if I could but doing that could ruin things as I know them!" America argued. The two stood in silence for a moment before America mumbled something softly.

"What? Speak up will you." England said.

"I said you win! Now stop pouting, will you?" America said back.

"You win The Seven Years War alright? I-I guess since it was supposed to happen anyway I could tell you what to do just to make sure history still takes that course! B-Besides, I don't want Mattie with that French jerk any longer than he has to be! I'm a hero so I do want to save my little brother…" America said as he turned away and tried to hide his blush that had appeared on his face.

"Your brother? Do you mean that colony France has up north? You mean I actually get him when I win?" England asked.

"Yes! You need to make sure that it's part of the terms when you win! That colony, he's my twin. Though France calls him Quebec or Mathieu, he is still my twin. When you win, that should be part of the agreement you make with France ok?" America told the older nation. He knew that an influence on England would definitely come up later unless he was careful. So as long as he did his best to keep history on its proper course, it should all work out ok.

"Alright America. I promise I'll get this other colony. We do need more access to the north anyway so this is a perfect solution. I might have to go and fight and now that you are older, I think you should come too. If you need to learn how to use a musket that is no problem." England said as he turned back to his belongings he had brought with him to the house. He pulled out a long, beautiful, powerful musket and handed it over to America.

"I want you to use mine. I know it well and I know it'll protect you. You're strong and will be fine handling it." He said as America trembled with the weapon in his hand. He had heard these words before, when he was a child long, long ago. England had taught him and his people to use the muskets in order to protect themselves against the Indians. Though later, he had used the musket to fight against England himself. This musket would later have a scar on it that would represent the wound on his and England's heart. Yet as he looked back at England, smiling that smile he remembered so well, he couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

"A-America? What's wrong? Are you alright?" England asked as he moved close to wipe away the tears that fell.

"I-I'm fine! I-It's nothing. It's just that… you don't smile like this anymore. I miss it." America said as he held the musket firmly in his grasp.

"While I'm here, I will do my job and be the representation of my nation and people. The colonialists will listen to me just like how your soldiers listen to you. England, I can only help you a little but you'll be fine. You are the British Empire. Historians look back on this time in the future, and the biggest quote was that, "The sun never sets on the British Empire". You are going to all corners of the world. A-And… even though, there will be points that I'll be upset at you or angry of the way you do things, I do admire your strength alright?" America said. Though of course, he knew that he would become an empire even greater than England, for now, too keep his cover and let England still believe that he is still his brother, he had to act the part. _"Though I can only hope that England forgets all this later!"_ He thought to himself.

"I understand America. You really have become a nation that I am proud of, remember that as well." England said.

"For now though, I do have work to do so start studying magic! Later I'm going to have to show you about how to have good aim with that musket! It's probably been a long time since you've used one of those." England ordered and laughed as America started moaning at the work.

"You're still no fun! Not even now, when you aren't as much of an old man as you really are!" America complained

"What did you just call me you little prat!" England shot back, his face turning red. America could only smile and laugh.

* * *

America had been quiet the whole trip over to the east. This new man, Japan, was scary. He just wanted his big brother England to come back and take him home. They had gotten into this big fast moving thing and even though he was strapped into the seat, it was scary. Japan had been silent this whole time and America was fidgety.

"Um, Mr. Japan! W-Where are we going? And what is this thing anyway?" America asked as he tried to escape the child seat he had been strapped into.

"You can just call me Japan. We're going to my house, which is a little far away but once we get there I have plenty of things to show you. My land is filled with big cities with lights and sounds. You have them too in your house but I change mine from what you have. I hope you'll like it. Also, this is a new invention that you even have in your house. Most nations do. It's called a car. I believe you are used to horses but these go a little faster and are a little more convenient." Japan said as he quickly turned back to look at the child. He agreed with England, America was quite adorable as a colony.

It didn't take that much longer until they eventually got to Japan's country. America just was completely amazed by all of the lights and sounds that Tokyo had to offer. Once they got to his house and Japan let America out of the car he immediately tried to run back and see the lights again. Japan caught him before he could go too far and laughed a little. Although he was young at the time, he did used to help his brother take care of his own younger siblings.

"Come in America, I have a lot to show you here." Japan said as he held out his hand to the young nation and open the door. As he opened it, he was suddenly tackled and had the wind complete knocked out of him.

"Japan! You're finally back! Where's Aniki?" Korea asked as looked down at his brother.

"Korea? How did you get in? What are you doing here?" Japan asked as he tried to push the excited nation off of him.

"We're sorry Japan, but we were looking for you and China." Taiwan said as she came out from the house a long with Hong Kong.

"Yeah! We saw you and Aniki being all sneaky and stuff like that! So I got the great idea of waiting here so you can tell us what's going on! So tell us! What's the secret you are keeping from us?" Korea said as he finally moved to let Japan get up.

"Could it have anything to do with this?" Hong Kong asked quietly. Everyone turned around and Japan finally remembered about America being there too. Hong Kong was holding little America as best as he could but the child was squirming and on the verge of tears. With Hong Kong as the youngest, he didn't have much experience with children so he was unsure of the proper way to hold the little nation. Japan immediately ran over to Hong Kong and took the colony out of his arms.

"Um, everyone please go inside. I'll be in a minute and will explain everything." Japan said. The others were completely confused on what just went on but nodded before going back inside the house.

"A-America-san? Are you all right? Did Hong Kong hurt you?" he asked as he tried to check and see if the child was injured.

"N-No… I-It was scary though. Who are those people?" America asked as he pointed toward the door that the Asian nations had just gone through.

"They are my siblings. I'll introduce you to them. Don't worry, though they can be energetic sometimes, they won't hurt you." Japan said. He tried to remember how China used to comfort him when he had been frightened. He held America and gently rubbed his back while humming softly. It seemed to work since America calmed down almost instantly. Japan carried the child inside the house where his family was waiting for him.

"Everyone, what I'm going to tell you must remain a secret all right? It was originally planned that no one besides the G8 and China would know. Do you all promise that none of you will say a word to anyone else?" Japan asked as he looked at all of them with an intense gaze, especially at Korea. They all nodded and he continued.

"Though Hong Kong would probably know this the best out of all of us, England-san likes to practice magic and things like this. Well, apparently it is real. While doing some kind of spell, England-san accidentally sent the America-san we know back into the past and thus this America-san was brought here to the present day." Japan told them. They all stayed silent until amazingly enough, Hong Kong stood up and moved closer to look at America.

"I don't doubt his magic unlike the rest of the world. I saw him practicing it back when I lived in his house. Though I'm surprised he did such a thing like this." Hong Kong said. America looked up at him nervously for a moment until Korea ran over and pushed Hong Kong out of the way.

"Little America is really cute! I bet Aniki had a fit when he saw him! He loves cute things!" Korea said. He stole America right out of Japans arms and smiled as he lifted the child into the air.

"Hi America! I'm Korea da ze!" he said as he kept spinning the child. America started laughing as Korea played with him. Taiwan walked over and took the young nation for her brother.

"I'm Taiwan. It's nice to meet you America. You're so cute!" She said as she hugged the child. America loved all the attention he was getting from the older nations and immediately hugged Taiwan back. Finally, Hong Kong tugged slightly on his older sister who nodded as she put America back down. America looked a little nervous as he stared at Hong Kong but stood his ground.

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier America. My name is Hong Kong. Like you, I was raised by England. Though eventually he let me come back here. I guess that means we're half brothers." Hong Kong said as he let out a rare smile for the child.

"You were raised by England? Then why did you leave?" America asked. Japan froze slightly and tried to signal to Hong Kong to not tell him too much information about what had happened.

"Well, though he did take care of me a bit, this is my home with my true brothers and sister. I am happier here even though I am grateful for what he did for me." Hong Kong said. Japan let out a sigh of relief as he realized just how much Hong Kong toned it down. America nodded and turned back, smiling at Japan.

"You have a lot of siblings! It must be fun!" He said. Korea took the opportunity and started playing with the colony while Taiwan and Hong Kong joined in. Japan just watched for a few moments. The scene before him reminded him a lot of his childhood. How it used to be him and his family all-playing together. They days all blurred together and they thought life would always be like that. Time had changed them all and they hadn't been able to stay like that. With a smile, Japan pushed everyone into his living room where he thought it would be a good opportunity to show America one of the greatest inventions he had, video games. Korea immediately took the hint and helped Japan set up DDR for all of them to play. America's eyes widened as he saw all the lights blinking and the music playing. Korea and Taiwan fought for the first round against Hong Kong while Japan held America in his lap. All the nations started dancing, even America tried his best to keep up with the bigger nations. Half way through though Korea stopped and tackled his brother again.

"Hey Japan! I'm hungry! Since this is your house make us some food!"

"Korea! I was playing you know. Though I guess you are right, it would be about time for lunch." Japan said as he left the room and headed toward the kitchen. Korea immediately turned and picked up America and spun the child around.

"Now that Japan's gone! We can have more fun da ze! You know, DDR originated in Korea!" The energetic Asian nation told the child.

"You shouldn't lie to him Korea. Japan will get mad at you." Hong Kong said as he looked through the games to find something new for them all to play. Taiwan had given up on trying to get Korea to listen and moved over to help Hong Kong pick a game. America started squirming a little and tried to look around at all of the things in Japan's living room. He had so many things that the little colony had never seen before. A lot of things were written in a language he didn't know. Curious with all these new objects, America quietly left the room to explore more while the other nations were arguing over games.

He went down the hall and poked his head around a few different things. It wasn't until he saw a huge sword in a case that he stopped poking at other things. The sword was magnificent. It wasn't the same style as the sword he had seen England use, but that just made it even more exciting. The child tried to get up and grab it, just to know what holding that kind of weapon was like, when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and picked him up. He jumped a little and looked back to see Japan staring at him. America trembled slightly, being under England's care had taught him that if you did something wrong, people will tell you. He didn't want to be scolded by Japan so America hung his head low and tried not to look up.

"You want to see it?" Japan asked as he put the child back down. Though America was confused about if he was in trouble or not he nodded in reply. Japan took the sword out of its case and held it out to America.

"It's very heavy so be careful." Japan instructed. Yet America took it and held it easily.

"Do you still fight with this?" America asked. Japan just shook his head.

"No, after I lost many people in a war I stopped. That sword had some sad memories for me now. So I don't use it often." Japan explained.

"Who did you fight against? They must have been tough since you lost." America said.

"Well, it was you, America-san. You see, when you grow up, I will be an enemy to you at one point. The whole world was in a battle against each other. You attacked my cities and two times they were extremely devastating. I was injured badly and got very sick for a while." Japan said. America just looked down at the sword in his arms.

"W-Why did we fight?" America asked nervously, still too frightened to look up at the Asian nation.

"There were many things behind our fight. Too many to talk about all at once. When you and I started fight though, you we're already fighting with two European nations as well. Though for sometime it was really only you and one other nation; you were a very powerful opponent." Japan said.

"Who was my ally?" the colony asked softly.

"Why England of course. He needed your help and when you went to him, you two together fought and liberated much of Europe." Japan explained.

"When you grow up America-san, I am not going to ask you to do anything specific, because the world we live in, my own role in it, was established with your help after that war. So thank you America-san. When we fight, I will look at you as a very worthy opponent." Japan said and bowed his head slightly. America handed the sword back to Japan and nodded.

"Alright, I promise I'll try my best! I'm really going to be a hero when I grow up! I'm so excited!" America said as he bounced up and down.

"Yes you will, but for now, I made us all some lunch. Please come and try the food from my land." Japan said as he smiled and offered his hand to the child. America happy took hold of the hand and the two of them together walked back to the other East Asian nations for a feast prepared by Japan.

* * *

**Ok like I said, a lot later than I had planned. But I have the next chapter in a half written up in my notebook so hopefully that will speed things up. I can't promise anything though since I do need to finish this school year strong but I just felt so bad for not updating. Anyway, REVIEW! Any chance of me updating is based off of the reviews I get! Thank you!**


	6. Mixed Thoughts and Feelings

**Damn you reviewers! I love you guys! So its summer finally! Lucky for you guys, that means I have time you get a new chapter! Trying my best here and it helps to get some encouragement. Before I go onto the story I would like to remind everyone of something, IN THE DESCRIPTION I SAID USUK AND THERE WILL BE USUK! THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS; THIS IS DEEP DOWN A YAOI FIC! SO EITHER ENJOY OR KINDLY LEAVE. All right the yaoi isn't going to be strong at first but this chapter is going to mark the start of it. So just remember you have been warned. **

_Present Time_

England paced around the room he and Yao had been sitting in as the clock struck seven. Sure, Japan lived farther away than most of the nations that were members of the G8, but Japan was always punctual. So it being an hour later than when he had said he was going to have America back by made England struggle to not send his whole army over to Asia to find the colony. China just sat in a chair drinking tea as he watched England pacing.

"Japan will be back soon aru. Don't worry." China said in as calm a voice as he could manage. The immortal nation completely understood where England was coming from and knew he would be sure to have a word with Japan once he got back. It was lucky for both of them that it was only a few minutes more until they heard a knock at the front door. It took England less than three seconds to answer it.

"Good evening England-san, I'm sorry we're so late. There were complications from other people involved." Japan attempted to explain as China walked over and gave a slight glare to the other Asian nation.

"Where were you aru? You made both England and I worry! I was thinking back to when you and your siblings were younger and how I would have been a wreck if you were so late in returning home! Besides that, where is America aru!" China asked. It was only at that moment England noticed that he did not see his little brother beside Japan.

"He's fine. I left him with Korea, Taiwan and Hong Kong. They should be here in just a moment."

"Korea! How does he know about America's condition aru?" China asked.

"Our siblings were quite curious into what you and I were talking about China. They decided that the best way of finding out would be to ambush me at my house and get me to tell them everything. So when I took America-chan to my house they all saw him." Japan explained. China immediately pushed Japan aside to go and save America from his over energetic younger brother, leaving Japan and England alone together.

"How was he? He didn't give you any trouble did he?" England asked.

"He was fine England-san. Though what amused me a bit was how much he enjoyed mentioning things about his 'big brother England'." Japan said with a smile. England smiled too as they both heard voices coming closer to the house.

"How could you let Korea hold America? He might have dropped him and then what would you have told England aru?" China lectured to both Taiwan and Hong Kong.

"Aniki! I wasn't going to hurt him! Besides, babies originated in Korea you know!"

"That doesn't even make sense aru!" China yelled back as he led his siblings back up the path, a sleepy America in his arms. England rushed over to immediately take the child out of China's arms; while letting out a sigh of relief he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Well we should probably all head back home aru." China said as he turned back to his siblings. They all nodded before waving to both England and America.

"I'll be back tomorrow to help you more aru." China said.

"Right, thank you. America, say thank you to everyone for taking you on a fun trip." England said as he tried to keep the little colony awake fore just a little bit longer.

"A-Arigato Nihon!" America yelled in Japanese, surprising England while making all the Asian nations laugh.

"It was a pleasure America-chan. I hope to see you again soon." Japan said.

"By America! If you can, see if England will let you come over to my house next time! I'll show you where everything in Japan's house came from!" Korea said as he waved.

"I'll make you some food from my house since you seemed to like Japan's cooking." Taiwan said

"If you want to play again… I'll come over to England's house to see you…" Hong Kong said which surprised both England and China. America smiled and waved goodbye to all the Asian nations. Once they all left England carried his little brother back inside the house.

"Did you have fun today with Japan?" England asked.

"Yep! He showed me really cool things like video games and he even taught me some Japanese!" America said excitedly.

"He made lots of food and he has really nice siblings. I wanna be a big brother too Iggy!" America yelled. England immediately froze at the sound of that last word, his eyebrow twitching involuntarily.

"America? What did you just call me?" He asked as patiently as he could. He didn't want to intimidate the child but he felt his anger rising.

"Iggy!" Japan taught me how to say England in Japanese. But it's a little hard so I came up with a better way to say it! I like Iggy better anyway!" America explained. England took another minute and let out a sigh as he tried to keep calm. He knew that no matter what he would try, the nickname was going to stay.

"Did anything else happen while you were there? What else did he show you?" England asked. He had been worried about what all the other nations were going to tell him in their time with his little brother. How they could influence such a young colony who was still vulnerable to being manipulated by an older and more powerful nation.

"He told be that when I get bigger, I'm going to be really strong! Um, but he also said other things too. England? Will the world really be at war?" America asked. England's eyes widened as he realized what America was talking about.

_That bastard! How could he tell a child about the World Wars? _England asked himself before smiling at America.

"You don't need to worry America. Things got a little messy for a while in Europe and Asia. You don't have to worry about it." England said. America still looked uneasy, but he dropped the subject for now. England took him over to the dinner table, where he had made a small meal of fish and chips. The child immediately woke up and looked excited to see the food as he was placed in the chair. He had to sit on a phonebook to see over the table but it didn't bother him, and England thought it was cute. England sat beside him, video camera in hand again, and watched him eat the food and even helping him cut up his food into smaller pieces. He was more than happy to just enjoy this regular moment with America.

"England, um, Hong Kong said that you are going to have a lot of other colonies besides me. So, does this mean you're going to be even busier? Y-You're not going to forget about me, r-right?" America asked as tears started to form around his eyes. England's heart felt like breaking as he ran over to comfort his little brother.

"America, you will always be precious to me. I couldn't forget about you if I tried. And as long as you want me with you, I'll be here."

"Don't ever leave me England! I-I don't want you to ever go!" America cried. England hugged the child gently and rocked him in his arms.

"Shh. It's ok, don't cry America. I'm here. I'll take care of you." England whispered softly. As he comforted the child, England couldn't help but think about the child's words. Old questions he had long since stopped trying to answer were suddenly floating back to the front of his mind. "Why did this end?" "What happened that made America change so much?" "Could he have done anything to prevent it?". England knew he would always cherish the memories of the times when he had been able to care for his precious little colony. When America left him, the pain from it changed England. Yet as he watched America continue to grow, he was proud of the nations his colony had become. A light tug on his shirt pulled him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked down and saw America looking up at him curiously.

"Are you ok, England?" America asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it America." England said in a soft voice as he juggled the child in one hand and the video camera in the other. He carried the colony up into the bedroom he had set up for him. England put the camera on the nightstand and let it watch him tuck America into bed. He was about to leave when America grabbed a hold of his finger.

"England? Do I have to go to someone else's house tomorrow?" He asked softly.

"Yes but don't worry. Though you'll go to visit another nation tomorrow, you will come back here at night. I'll always be waiting for you to come back to me." England said as he did his best to hide the sadness in his voice. America just nodded and after a few more minutes he fell asleep.

England quietly got up and took the camera with him as he left the boy to sleep and went back to his study. He had a lot on his mind.

All day, he and China had been pouring over his books of spells. China surprised him by having quite a bit of knowledge about magic. Then again, for being as old as he was, England realized it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise. Together they had made a plan that China would help in finding a way to communicate with the present day America stuck in the past, while England would work on finding a spell that would let colonial America get back and bring modern day America home. From there they had both gone on to work hard and only took very short breaks. China had been a little disturbed by some of the spells England had, ("Aiyah! Why would you ever want a spell to summon Russia aru?") But the two of them had made a very good team. China had also helped reassure England that colonial America would be ok with the other nations. Still, all the work reminded England that this miracle wasn't meant to be. Someday in his future, that child was meant to grow up and leave him. It was the course of both history and nature that England would be force to let his precious colony go and grow but that didn't help the pain fade.

Instead of going back to the spell books like he told himself he was going to do, England pulled out a key and opened a small drawer hidden in his desk. He took out a bottle of gin and a few pieces of paper that had yellowed with age. On each paper was a drawing that was obviously done by a child. Each one was a memory for him. All of them had been from America. England could still picture the colony running up to him and proudly giving him these pictures. They were fond memories. England stayed there for a little while, drinking lightly with each picture. The sound of the grandfather clock in his study finally reminded him of the late hour. He let out a low sigh and got up to go the bed, being very careful when putting both the pictures and his secret bottle away. As he lay in his bed, his mind still wondered about why these times were forced to end, he didn't notice the small figure standing in the doorway.

"E-England? Are you awake?" America's small voice whispered. England immediately got up and went over to the colony.

"America? What is it? Are you alright?" England asked

"I-I… I want to be with you tonight…" The child whimpered. The second England's eyes met big blue orbs that were close to overflowing with tears, he pulled the child close and cuddled him. England carried him back over to the bed and tucked them both in.

"It's ok America, you don't need to cry. Are you comfortable?" England asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine England. T-Thank you…" America said as he smiled. His smile, England had always loved America's smile. As much as he hated to admit it, even the older America from this time period had the most wonderful smile. He was so lost in thought that when America moved closer to quickly give England a kiss on the cheek he almost jumped.

"Good night England. I love you." The colony whispered. America didn't even wait for a response from England before letting out yawn and curling into a ball as he fell asleep. England just froze and stared down at the child. His sweet rosy cheeks, a soft smile peaking through as the child sucked his thumb, and his whole body rising and falling in a smooth rhythm.

Suddenly, time changed for a moment in England's mind. He was back in the 17th century and the only thing that mattered in the world was his precious America, Alfred. The little boy from the new world with eyes the color of the sky and hair the color of his grain fields. As England wrapped his arms around the child and pulled him in close, he let a few tears of pure happiness fall.

"I love you too, America." England whispered as he stroked the child's back. As sleep finally came to him and his eyes stared to close, England could only think of how he wished these feelings could last forever. How he never wanted to wake up from this beautiful dream. He also asked the one question that he had been fighting off the whole time, if the others were going to have time to try and influence this child who would become the world's greatest superpower, then why couldn't he? America had left a huge wound on his heart when he left. So why shouldn't he try his hardest to see if his colony would stay with him forever?

* * *

"Hey England look! This stuff isn't bull crap after all!" America said as he ran into the European nation's office. It had taken him a day to finally even start looking at the old books England had given him. America knew that even though he didn't fully believe it, he had to try it; anything to try and get back to the 21st century. It was an extremely odd experience, but America had managed to get a few of the simple spells to work.

"It isn't crap! Don't call it that! So what can you do now?" England asked. America held up a rabbit that had had caught earlier and was currently watching it change colors at random.

"This is pretty cool right? So how much more of this stuff do you think I'll need to do before I can work on trying to get back to my time? This magic stuff isn't too hard, I bet I can learn all this stuff in a matter of days!" America said proudly

"Not so fast! This is just basic magic! To get enough knowledge to get you back will take a lot more work!" England told him. America smiled as he noticed that the strict voice that England used to lecture him had always been the same. Just hearing it there made him feel like he was back home. So he was a bit startled when a soft smile crept onto England's face.

"Though I am proud of you America. For a beginner, who I didn't even think had any ability for magic, you're doing a wonderful job." England praised. America nodded and looked the other way. He was confused. The thoughts running through his mind were extremely messed up. He knew England's faces. How he looked when he was angry, sad, and of course, when he was happy. The shine in his eyes, the loving smile, and the gentle sound of his voice. It had been a while since he had seen England's face shined with the happiness it had now. America wasn't going to lie to himself he missed it.

Yet it was more than that. America noticed that there were differences between this England and the version from the 21st century. Sure, as countries they never really showed signs of aging that humans did. Scars on their bodies were usually the biggest sign that time had passed. But America could see more than that. This England was young. He was still more of a teenager than an adult. At the moment the two of them looked to be about the same age from a human standpoint. It threw America slightly. Since he had met England as a child, it didn't work in his mind to have England his age, or worse, younger, than him. Now, as he looked at his former caretaker, he saw him in a different light. Thoughts he normally didn't have or if he did he pushed them back to the farthest part of his mind came rushing forward. These thoughts made him blush even more as he tried to look back.

"So, how's your work going? You stayed up all night last night. You must be tired." America said as he tried to get a peak at what England was working on.

"Yes there's a lot to do. I'm sending out as many letters of direction that I can and ordering people to send as many things for me to approve of here. That way I can stay here until we solve this." England said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, you know I can help you with some of these things. At least a bit of this must be about this nation so I can do that part for you if you need me to." America said softly. Though he knew it probably wasn't a smart idea to refer to himself as a nation, England didn't seem to notice. Instead, England looked confused, but happy.

"It's odd. Having you all grown up. Tell me, the you from this time period, you're going to stay young for a little longer, right?" England asked. The child like tone of the voice surprised America. He nodded even though he knew that he was lying. America would become known for growing up faster than any other nation.

"Yeah, I'll try not to grow up too fast, ok?" America said and laughed a little bit. England nodded and got up from his chair.

"You know, I could use a break. Go grab the musket I gave you, ok? We could both use some practice." England said as he went to go grab his extra musket. America nodded and took the musket England had given him from the table he had left it on. It had been a while since he had held a musket and even longer since he had fired one. Yet he went outside where England was already waiting for him.

"You remember how to load and shoot?" England asked with a smile. England took his own musket and aimed for a target that he had set up. He fired a shot and hit the target dead center. As England got up and smirked America got down and got ready to take aim. It was odd holding the old weapon but America fired, just hitting the side of the target instead of the center. As he reloaded and moved to fire again, he felt a pair of hand hold him and gently reposition his hold on the weapon.

"You're good, but you need your strength to control it. It's a powerful weapon so hold on tight to it." England instructed. As England held onto America to help him aim, America felt his heartbeat quicken. _"What's going on? Why am I feeling like this? It's just Iggy! Sure, he looks younger but that shouldn't mean anything!"_ America thought. He pulled the trigger and fired at that moment, hitting the target perfectly this time. England beamed and laughed.

"Nice job America! This is perfect for you!" England praised as he hugged America. It took a few minutes but America started to laugh as well. He instinctively moved and hugged England back. The two of them stayed like that for a few moments until they turned to look at each other. Their faces only inches apart, they both turned a light shade of pink and pulled away. Awkward silence filled the area.

"I-I guess I keep forgetting you aren't as young as you used to be. S-Sorry for treating you like a child." England stuttered as he moved to try and suppress the rising blush on his face. Now that was surprising to America. Why would England be blushing? The again, he didn't fully understand why he was feeling so emotional. He shook his head as he picked up the musket again and went back to practicing. It took a few more tries for him to fully remember the feeling of shooting with a musket. It was nostalgic though. The two of them kept firing, reloading, and firing again in silence as the practiced. It only ended when England let out a soft whisper.

"America? Is there anything you could tell me? I just want to know about any mistakes that will cost me greatly. I guess that's a lot to ask for but I still worry, now that I have a chance to find out I feel like I should at least ask." England said. America was silent for a few minutes before responding.

"It's not a mistake for you, but something I want you to know. Someday there will be a point that you will feel all alone in Europe against a powerful enemy. I won't be able to immediately go and help you whether I want to or not. But please be strong for me. I'll feel guilty for a long time but when you think you're alone please know that I will come and help you. Besides, I'm a hero! I'd never leave you alone for too long if I knew you needed me!" America told him as he tried to smile. England was quiet for a minute as he moved closer to the other nation. He hugged him and America smiled as he relaxed in his arms. He closed his eyes and took in England's familiar scent of sconces and tea. He felt like a small child again, the feeling of being wrapped within the arms of someone you love where nothing could hurt you. The peace was only broken by voices in the distance.

"England? What's going on?" America asked as he pulled himself away from the warm embrace. England looked confused as well. The two of them quickly ran down to the village where people were all running around yelling. The British soldiers that had come with England were all in a frenzy as well when England approached them. England immediately put on a calm mask as he called to his soldiers.

"All of you! Report! What is going on here?" England questioned his men.

"Lord Kirkland, we have spotted French ships out in the bay. They don't seem to be carrying civilians since there isn't a town of theirs close by and we see cannons onboard." A soldier said.

"Arthur, it's him. _He's_ out there on those ships." America said as he stared out at the ocean. England closed his eyes and suddenly felt the presence of another nation. A nation he knew very well and each time he felt it, he knew that it meant trouble.

**Well the signs I recently took my US history exam were there! America was talking about World War 2 and how it took him a while to join in the battle. Anyway, please review! I'm going to try and write a chapter or two before I leave for vacation!**


	7. Problems with the French

_Colonial Times_

The sight of foreign ships off the coast of his land made a slight shiver go down America's spine. He didn't understand why though. At this point, France and England would have still been fighting over him and thus would at certain points be the one to look after him. So in America's mind, it made more sense for him to feel comfortable around France. Yet, he accepted that the feeling might have just be his own instinct as a nation to feel threatened by another invading nation. America watched the ships slowly go by his beaches as he heard England giving orders to his men. Everyone was running around still. He could feel their panic within him. He only broke out of his trance when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"America? Alfred? Are you ok? Snap out of it!" England yelled as America finally turned to look back at bright green eyes filled with concern. He nodded and tried to smile.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, I guess I forgot about the French ships and how close they would get to me." America said. He suddenly noticed he was trembling. England did too and immediately reacted by pulling him close and hugging him.

"It's fine. Don't worry about that French bastard. I'm not going to let him get near these colonies." England promised. America suddenly felt a rush of relief hit him along with another feeling. It was the same from earlier. He suddenly felt warm while being wrapped in England's embrace. This warm filled him and made his heart begin to race. He quickly pushed England away and tried to compose himself.

"R-Right. Don't worry I'm fine England! I'm a hero and nothing can stop me!" America said with all his usual confidence. England stared for a moment before giving a slight nod and smile. Their moment of peace was broken as more English soldiers ran over and started talking to England. In hushed voices that America couldn't hear, England and his men quickly discussed their plan of action. America could only zone out once more as he stared and England. Something was different. It had to be something significantly different but whatever it was, it made America uneasy. He never had problems looking at England before but something in the way this younger version acted made America have different feelings. He was so intent on figuring out what it was that when England grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the village it made America jump.

"Hey! What's goin-"

"We're going back to the house. That wine bastard is going to pay for this!" England growled as he tugged harder on America. America knew this side of England and promptly shut up. Even as a colony, America always knew that there were two sides to his big brother. There was England, the kind sweet brother who always protected him and cared for him, and Britannia, the nation who ruled over him and many other parts of the world. The mighty empire that everyone knew and even of only slightly, feared. It was Britannia who was beginning to show his face at the moment. America understood why, it was because France was so close to them and it made England feel threatened. They got back to the house and America stood outside, silent as he heard England shouting and cursing.

"Um, England? What is it? What are you doing?" America asked as he stepped inside, he was surprised that when he saw England, he was fully dressing in a military uniform. It almost made his heart stop for a second as he saw England. That old uniform that in his time, had long since been replaced, was shining now as England wore it. Bright red with golden buttons shinning made England look so powerful.

"England, will you tell me what you're planning already?" America asked as calmly as he could manage.

"Some reports had come in from up north near where the wine bastard has his colony. We need to attack him before he can restock some of his main forts. We do that; we'll easily win the war! They won't be able to supply the soldiers and will crumble under our power." England said in a stern voice. He grabbed the musket and walked past America like he wasn't even there.

"I want you to stay here. I know I said I would try to stay with you but I must go to this battle. France will actually be here which will give his army an advantage. I need to be there to counter him." England explained. He still didn't make any eye contact with America who was standing in the middle of the room staring at him. It took a minute for everything to process in Americas mind before he reacted.

"What do you mean? I'm coming with you in this! France is my enemy too in this war! Now that I'm not a child you should let me fight!" America protested.

"No. You said it yourself, you shouldn't do anything to effect and potentially change the course of history. I would never think of taking you into battle during this time period so I am going to keep with that. You need to stay here while I fight. Besides, we shouldn't let any other nation see you. Especially France since this war is partly over you." England said. At the end he finally turned to look back at America. It made him freeze as he looked into England's eyes and saw concern in them hiding behind the mask of a strong nation. America just nodded as he went up to England and smiled.

"Sorry, you're right. Though I would love to go and fight, I shouldn't let France see me. Getting other nations in on this could only cause problems. So go, and I'll keep trying to get more of this magic stuff while I wait for you to get back." America said as he pulled England into a hug. He didn't know why the action was needed but he had the urge and just went with it. England froze in the embrace but hugged back after a minute.

"I like how you are much more mature now, but I do also miss you clinging to me and asking me not to leave." England said with a laugh. They pulled apart and England smiled as he very quickly made himself get up on his tiptoes and kiss America's forehead. He then walked out of the house without saying another word.

America just stood there for a minute after England left and let his cheeks turn bright red and burn slightly before running outside to get some water to splash on his face.

"What was that!" he yelled as he continued to try and calm himself down. Sure, he knew what England had meant it to be. For him it was just a friendly way of saying goodbye. He even remembered being a child and England doing that before he left. So why was it that he was reading into this little act of affection way more than it was ever meant to be? Why was he thinking so hard about any of the affection that England had been showing him? He had an idea though; he thought it was because back in his own time, his relationship with England was a lot different than it was in this time. The memories he had of England being the kind and caring person and not the friend that he worked with as a fellow nation were very different. Still, this was England, Arthur. They technically were the same person but times had changed and made them different. So was that why he felt like this whenever he got close to England? Was it that these feelings from both times had just been mixed up and thus making him unsure of his own feelings? As the headache grew from all these questions playing in America's mind, He looked out to where he could see a small fleet of British ships leaving. He smiled and went back inside to get work done as England went off to fight.

* * *

After the Declaration of Independence and the Revolutionary War, England had wondered to himself if anything he had ever taught America actually got through to his head. But the scene in front of him made him smile as he was convinced that at least one important message had taken a firm hold in America's mind: beware of France. Though he fully admitted that he wasn't trying very hard, England was currently trying to comfort his little colony who was crying at the top of his lungs, while both China and France tried to pull the child off of England. When the Frenchmen and the Chinese man came this morning, America was more than a little unhappy of the idea of going over to visit France's house with him. While France tried to bribe the colony with food like he had before, America wasn't falling for it this time. China was trying to be kind about the whole situation but was getting a bit annoyed as well.

"Angleterre, do something please!" France shouted at him.

"Aiyah! He's almost as bad as Korea aru!" China said as he let go of the child.

"I don't wanna go to France's house! England don't make me go!" America cried. England sighed as he too was getting a little bit annoyed with the crying when suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. Everyone froze for a moment, confused on who it would be, so it surprised England when France acted first.

"Ah good! They are here! Though I had hoped it wouldn't come to this but I did invite some people to help me bring Amerique over to my house incase he didn't come along like a good boy." France said as his flamboyant attitude came back, completely ignoring the glares both England and America were shooting him.

"Who the bloody hell did you invite over?" England asked as he went to answer the door, America still clinging to him. Yet France raced past them and greeted the guest first.

"Mes amis! I'm so glad you could get here!"

"Of course! Once you told me what was going on I had to see América again! I was the first one to find him remember amigo!" A new voice said

"Kesesese! I didn't ever get to know the kid when he was small! But mein Gott! Any kid must have been cooler than West was! Even back then he was so strict and proper!" Another voice yelled and with both of these voices combined with France's, England's blood ran cold.

"Oh bloody hell… Not these two too!" England said as the group entered his living room. France almost skipped in followed closely by Spain and Prussia, completing the "Bad Touch Trio" as they called themselves ever since the old days.

"Yo Brows! You know this place you got here isn't too bad! France made this sound a lot worse!" Prussia said as he walked past England and fell down on the couch. America poked his head out from behind England and watched curiously. Spain immediately caught sight of him and went straight for him and picked him up.

"América! It's been so long! Do you remember me?" Spain asked.

"Um… Y-You came and saw me before England or France! S-Spain right?" America asked nervously. Spain happily hugged the child closer and began to fuss over him, oblivious to England's death glare. France laughed at the whole scene as China just sighed and looked over sympathetically at England.

"All righty! We got the kid can we leave now?" Prussia asked. America suddenly remembered that the only reason all these people were here was because he had to go with France and started crying again.

"Aiyah! England, calm America down or just let them take him now and hope that they can get him to stop aru!" China instructed as he left the room to go back to the books he had been looking at the day before. America just started crying louder at this and struggled to try and get out of Spain's tight grip.

"America, I do need you to go with them. You'll come home later remember? Don't worry, I would never leave you with these three idiots!" England said which seemed to comfort America slightly. Prussia sighed and finally got up to get a closer look at America.

"Kesesese! Who knew America used to be such a clingy little kid! West wasn't like this at all!" Prussia said. England sighed as he expected America to defend himself, but noticed that America seemed to be ignoring what Prussia said, and was instead focusing on the bird that England had always seen on top of his head. England smirked as he casually moved closer and grabbed the bird before Prussia could do anything about it.

"Gilbird! What the hell do you think your doing England?" Prussia asked as he tried to reach for the bird. Sadly, he was pushed back by England as he held out the bird to America.

"Do you like it America? You know if your good and go with them now, I'm sure Prussia would be more than happy to let you play with him! Of course if he takes this bird away from you before your done playing with it, I think you should feel free to throw a fit if you need to." England said with a smirk. All members of the Bad Touch Trio paled at England's instructions but America seemed content with the idea.

"Ok! I'll be good if I can play with the birdie!" America said as he held out his hands. England promptly dropped poor Gilbird into the small colony's hands, who held onto it very gently to England's surprise.

"All right you lot! Bring him back here by 6 pm and not a second later! Be good America!" England said as he pushed everyone out the door and slammed it behind them. He could still hear Prussia yelling loudly about having Gilbird taken away but that wasn't his problem for now. He went back into his office where China was working.

"How did you convince him aru?" China asked.

"I gave him that little bird on top of Prussia's head. He seemed to like it no matter how mad Prussia is at me now!" England said with a smile as he sat down and started flipping through one of the spell books.

"If it works I guess aru. Have you given anymore thought into that spell I showed you that I found yesterday?" China asked. While rummaging through all the books, China had made a slight breakthrough. It was actually probably the best option so far. This spell was meant to make a person forget things from the past, but with some modifications, England realized that he could expand it from just forgetting things, to undoing things. He would be able to fix his mistake of switching colonial America with 21st century America. The only problem was, he couldn't figure out how to let their memories stay. If he went through with this spell both America's would have their memories erased of the time they weren't in their proper time periods. Though it sounded like a good idea so colonial America could be told anything and it wouldn't matter, but it also meant that he wouldn't remember these times with England. No matter how many times America would try and ignore the fact that England used to raise him, England knew America had the same special memories that he had of that time. He wanted America to keep these memories so he had decided that this plan would remain a back up and that they would continue looking for a better option.

"I won't do it. America is entitled to these memories too. Maybe if he feels up to it, we can talk about this later. It's something I'd really like." England said softly. China still heard it and sighed.

"England, you and I both know that this is really about you. You just want to keep this up longer. I understand aru! I really do! If I could, I'd love to have a chance to relive those peaceful moments with Japan, Korea, Taiwan, and Hong Kong aru! I wish I could. Those times where everything was just so simple were the best aru. So believe me when I say that I know what it's like to think back into the past aru!" China said. England wasn't looking up. He just kept staring at his book.

"What your doing isn't good. Trust me, I know how good it can make you feel and yet how sad it does too. I'm the oldest nation here aru! I have a lot to look back on. So I know the feelings you must be feeling with having America under your care again aru!" China said as he moved closer to England. He finally looked up from the book and China paled. The look of pure anger in England's eyes, he had seen this look that had been a sign of his power before. Back when England had moved into his house and hand taken Hong Kong. England slowly rose and took a deep breath before speaking.

"You say you know how I feel? Your brother may have cut your back, but mine was the first crack that made my entire empire fall! Your brother may have hurt you later, but mine left me alone to be attacked by another nation and only came in at the end to help! And even after that he got to rise from it a hero and a superpower! I came out beaten and though I may have won the war, I lost my title! What would you know? You had influenced those other nations, but they were never really yours! You were never a feared empire like I was! To lose that was painful but still, none of that pain compares to the loss of my little brother! Him leaving ruined me in the end so why is it bad to want to relive the good times?" England shouted. China looked away, knowing that continuing this wouldn't end well on either nation. He gave England a minute to relax again before turning back.

"All right, we keep working here! We'll find an answer that will do the exact thing we want, right China?" England asked, all previous anger seemed to have vanished. China could only let out a soft sigh as he nodded.

"Yes aru. I said I would help with this and I shall." China said as he sat back down with a new book.

**Ok wow! So I didn't get this updated in time for me going on my trip. But its up now! I have a summer job and cosplay stuff going on so updates will continue to be random! Sorry guys but reviewing does always motivate me! –hint hint-**


End file.
